Races/Crew Members
There are 7 races/aliens in the FTL universe: *Humans *Engi *Mantis *Rockmen *Zoltan *Slugs *Crystal All the races have individuals that may join your ship crew. Humans : Humans are common'.''' Humans possess no special abilities, but are cheapest to hire, at 40 . Humans are the only race where there are male and female sprite differences. Engi : ''It's unclear if the 'Engi' are partly organic or entirely mechanical, but it's well known that they make exceptional engineers. Engi originate from the Engi Homeworld. They take 50 to hire, with the following special traits: *Repair speed is doubled *Combat damage is halved Engi are preferred as repair crew to go around the ship. Mantis : The Mantis disregard for individual lives lead to their evolution as a vicious, warrior race. The Mantis originate from the Mantis Homeworld. It takes 45 to hire them. *Double damage in combat *1.2x move speed *Halved repair speed They are advantageous to transport into enemy ships where they can wreak havoc on their systems and destroy the other crew. Rockmen : The 'Rockmen' of Vrachos IV are rarely seen and are known for their fortitude. Rockmen are strong creatures and take 65 to hire. Their abilities are: *Immune to fire *Movement speed is halved *Health is increased to 150% They are good for defensive maneuvers such as pushing back boarders and putting out fires. They can also be sent out to enemy ships. Zoltan : The 'Zoltan' are close allies of the 'Engi'. Their innate energy is strong enough to power ship systems. Zoltan usually appear in Engi Homeworlds or Engi-Controlled Worlds. They appear rarely, and it takes 65 to hire them. Their special abilities are: *Provides power to occupied system *Health is 70 The Zoltan's main advantage is their ability to provide one bar of power to any system it occupies, which can be very useful when you need to reroute power to other parts of the ship, or your available power is halved in a plasma storm. It's important to note that the energy provided by a Zoltan is unaffected by ion weapons. Two Zoltan's in your shield room for example will make sure you'll always have a shield up no matter how many ion weapons the shield gets hit by. It is important to note that the Zoltan, if in the Weapons bay, will only add power to the first weapon in the bay. This means that if you are juggling power around in your weapons, you can't re-allocate his power to other weapons and should always seek to have the first weapon powered up (you can however move the weapon lineup around resulting in a different weapon becoming the first weapon which is then powered by the zoltan), unless you plan to move him/her/it around. Fun Facts: The Zoltan were originally named as 'Energy Man'. Slugs : Telepathic Space Slugs are the coolest. Slugs are one of the rarest crew to find. Their advantage is the ability to see your enemies crew, represented by red dots and to be able to see inside rooms adjacent to the room the slug is in even if your sensors are down. They cost 45 to hire. *Telepathic powers reveal rooms and lifeforms even when sensors are down. Crystal :Ancient ancestors of the rockmen. Crystals can be found in Life support pods that are revived by scientists. Doing so also begins a special quest to the Rock Homeworlds. *Lockdown power: When finished charging, sends crystals to surround the room they are in, making it completely invincible to damage (Only that specific room, crew members inside are still vulnerable). Nothing can exit/enter the specific room until the ability wears off. *Reduced suffocation damage *Movement speed -20% *Health 125 Pages Races | Ships | Systems | Weapons | Drones | Augmentations | Sectors | Achievements | Ship Achievements | Random Events | Easter Eggs Category:Crew Category:Races Category:Alien Category:Species